


Call to Arms

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: 5x06, Episode Tag, F/M, Final Frontier, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Nobody can know about this..."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call to Arms

**Author's Note:**

> _Final Frontier_ add-on. Part of my One Episode entry for Castleland.

"Nobody can know about this," she warns the shifty little man.

 

"Yes, yes." He doesn't look up, too busy flicking through the wad of bills in the brown envelope, counting the cash with experienced speed.

 

The envelope of money adds to the feeling of wrongdoing, but she had no choice. She couldn't risk leaving a paper trail by using a credit card, even if the dealer would have accepted it as payment.

 

Satisfied that she's met the agreed price (extortionate, but it'll be more than worth it), he looks up at her and smiles. His teeth gleam even in the dim light of the warehouse, giving him an otherworldly and slightly threatening appearance. "Relax, Detective, I am the very picture of discretion. When I'm not faced with New York's finest investigating a murder, that is."

 

He holds up the weapon reverently. "Besides, perfect though it is, it's not like you could actually do any damage with this thing. Well, maybe if you hit someone over the head with the handle. But why risk damaging a work of art?"

 

He places it carefully within the black foam lining of the silver case, and turns the whole thing towards Beckett. "No returns, it's bought as seen."

 

She examines the weapon carefully, seeking any imperfections. She's no expert, but it looks perfect down to the tiniest detail. "I'll take it."

 

"Pleasure doing business with you, Detective."

 

She flips the lid closed, hiding her illicit purchase from view. Then she picks up the case and heads out of the warehouse.

 

She ducks under the rolling door, her mind already trying to come up with the perfect hiding place.

 

She can't risk Castle finding the double-bladed lightsaber before his birthday in April. 


End file.
